


Golden Bra

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Lingerie Montage [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gold Bras, Humor, Kick-Ass Lesbians, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has a real gold pendant on their gold bra? Seriously.</p><p>[From an au list on tumblr: “we had a one night stand and as I was sneaking away the next morning I couldn’t find where the fuck my bra went but we’re like the same cup size so I just took one of yours but apparently that was like ur favorite bra and now you’re looking everywhere for me because u want it back oh god”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Bra

**Author's Note:**

> How did I start shipping this? Well. It's not my fault this time. I was doing a domestic meme and the lovely megamagicallydeliriousstuff asked for Lisa and Caitlin, and once I started writing for them, I...the point is, here we are.
> 
> So far we--megamagically and I--have come up with the ship name goldenfrost, since we didn't think anybody else shipped this. Unless...there's someone else out there?
> 
> EDIT: to avoid tag clogging, I would like to petition the name be changed to killergold. What do you guys think? :D

Caitlin almost wishes she could use the excuse of being completely and utterly wasted, but the fact of the matter is, she was stone cold sober when Lisa Snart fucked her into the mattress.

It'd been...a rough work week, to say the least; the details aren't important. It was just one of those times where everything just kept coming and coming, one after another, until Caitlin found herself collapsing into her bed at five in the morning without even kicking off her shoes three days in a row. The only time a rough week turned into a semi-good one had been when she and Barry went out for drinks. Naturally she thought she'd give that another try.

Unfortunately, while Barry and Cisco had been extra nice to her the previous five days, come Friday night both of them had plans: Barry with Snart, who was now "Len," and Cisco with  _sleep_. Caitlin wasn't going to begrudge either of them for that. Besides, she could very well dress up and head to a bar by herself.

Okay, so she did have  _one_ shot of tequila, but that hardly counts. The fact remains that she was still very much aware of herself when Lisa Snart sauntered over looking like sex on high heels in a gold halter-top dress. Caitlin remembers it vividly, right down to her red lipstick, perfectly winged eyeliner, and hair all done up with a few curled strands let loose around her face. There's even a phantom scent in her nose of Lisa's perfume, caressing and floral.

"Well, well, well," she'd said by way of greeting, "I never expected someone who dressed up like a high school principal to show up in a place like this."

Caitlin felt her cheeks flush red. Why was she so embarrassed? "You don't know me. Maybe I do this all the time!"

"Clearly I don't," Lisa replied. Her eyes roved over Caitlin's form, and  _oh fuck,_ she was  _checking her out,_ how was this happening? "Let's get to know each other, Dr. Snow."

In her defense, Caitlin had held onto her dislike of Lisa Snart for as long as feasibly possible. There was something about the Snart siblings that could wheedle past practically anyone, and honestly? Caitlin was helpless when Lisa actually listened to her ramble about her week, about her work in general, with rapt attention. Apparently that thing Lisa had with Cisco wasn't happening, because whatever was going on between her and Caitlin? Definitely happening.

Caitlin had never done a one night stand, let alone with a woman. Her romantic history consisted of Ronnie and few boyfriends, all steady relationships. But never let it be said that Lisa Snart ever turned down a challenge.

So, yes, when Lisa leaned in and kissed her, Caitlin froze for only a second before responding. It was...strange, kissing another woman: Lisa's hands were smaller but sure, softly curling into her hair while the other cupped her cheek. She'd been wearing some kind of candy-flavored lip gloss, which made her lips feel more moist and supple. And then that  _tongue_ , God help Caitlin Snow.

Little did Caitlin know, she'd only just touched the tip of the iceberg when it came to discovering Lisa's talented tongue. Ugh, that sounded like a bad porno, but it was  _so completely true_.

Lisa hummed into the kiss, whispered into Caitlin's lips, "Let me take you home," and Caitlin was gone.

So, yes, Caitlin Snow had been sober when Lisa Snart took her to a safehouse downtown and fucked her into the mattress. Three times. But, you know, that's not relevant information.

 _Point is_ , it's early morning, Lisa's face-down in bed still fast asleep, and Caitlin  _can't find her bra_.

She's still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she actually _did that_ with Lisa Snart of all people, which is distracting her enough from her task. Add in the dim lighting of pre-dawn, having to be quiet so as to not wake Lisa, Caitlin's screwed. Again.  _Ugh_.

Well...there is one other option. Caitlin chews on her bottom lip, slowly turning her eyes to the dresser across from the bed. After some―intimate experience, she knows that Lisa's breasts are roughly the same size as her own, although Lisa's are a little bit bigger. Still, theoretically, one of Lisa's bras  _would_ fit Caitlin...but she couldn't possibly. Could she? No.

But...she wanted to head to STAR Labs today. Obviously she'd have to get home and change, and, honestly? She does  _not_ want to be seen in this dress without a bra on, especially in semi-broad daylight. _  
_

Technically it wouldn't be stealing. Just―borrowing. Lisa probably wouldn't miss one bra anyway. She was a  _criminal_ , it's not like they don't steal things on a regular basis.  _Not that this was stealing_. And it's only practical, right? Caitlin's just being practical.

With a final glance at Lisa's sleeping form, Caitlin heads to the dresser with determined steps. As quietly as she can, she slips open the top drawer―bingo.

Wow. Just― _wow_.

So, the Snart siblings not only accepted their aliases, but embraced them whole-heartedly. Caitlin hadn't known just how much Golden Glider loves her name until that drawer opens to reveal  _gold bras_. Caitlin thought the one she'd worn last night had just been a joke, something to go with her dress. Turns out she wears a lot of gold bras.

Who  _does_ that?

Apparently, Lisa Snart.

Caitlin searches frantically, pawing as quickly as she dares to find at least  _one_ nude bra. No such luck. It's all gold.

What, did Leonard Snart have boxers with icicles on them too? Forget robbing people, it probably physically pains both siblings to not make a pun.

There's no other choice. Sighing through her nose, Caitlin takes a gold bra and slips it on. Although she's still ninety-two percent sure Lisa won't miss it, she still rummages in her purse and finds her notepad.

_I couldn't find my bra, so I borrowed one of yours. Sorry! ―Caitlin Snow_

How embarrassing. Still, can't be helped. Caitlin makes to set the note down, but at the last second thinks better of it.

_P.S. thank you for last night._

The post-script is scribbled almost as fast as Barry Allen could do it, with a flustered Caitlin writing it before she can talk herself out of it. Because in all honesty, she did enjoy last night. Lisa's a surprisingly good listener, and―a very good one night stand. She'd clearly underestimated this woman.

Hopefully she won't bring it up. Please God, don't let her bring it up. One Team Flash member being seduced by a Snart is bad enough; they don't need another.

* * *

Apparently they do, because here come Len, casually striding into the cortex later that very day, looking confused as all get out. He's also nearly every bit as gleeful as he did when Barry finally agreed to go out with him.

Barry's face lights up when he sees him. "Len, hey! What're you doing here?" he frowns, "There's no trouble, is there?"

And Len surprises everyone in the room by replying, "Much as I enjoy our little visits, Barry, I didn't come here for you."

He turns to Caitlin. Caitlin, who is still wearing Lisa's bra, for reasons even she doesn't want to explore. Caitlin, who is regretting her life choices.

"My sister sends her regards. Also that she would have come herself, but she couldn't visit as soon as I could," Len says, "According to her, Dr. Snow, you have something of hers that she'd like back as soon as possible. She told me to tell you that she is very flattered, but it's her favorite. Now I'm sure that I don't speak only for myself when I say I am  _very_ curious about what you could have possibly taken from Lisa."

Caitlin knows she must look like a deer in headlights. Her face is hot, heart pounding. Cisco and Barry are staring at her, all confused innocence like puppies, while Len's tilting his head and smirking like he  _knows_ , but  _does_ he know? What if he does? Oh she is so in for it if he knows. _  
_

"Chill out, Dr. Snow," Len says when she fails to respond, "I'm not here to collect, only to relay her message. Whatever it is that you have, Lisa said she'd come by to pick up in, oh..." he checks his watch, though Caitlin knows he probably has the time down to the seconds, "four hours. Apparently, you have it on you right now."

Oh, that―clever bitch. Caitlin swallows. "Is that all?" she asks as professionally as she can, turning back to her monitor even as Lisa's illegally silky bra brushes against her with every movement.

Len refuses to stop smirking. "For you, yes. For me―" and his face does that  _thing_ where it's obvious he's about to melt Barry's insides with just his face―Cisco's words, not Caitlin's. It's scary how much it's true, though; the moment Len looks at him, Barry's pupils dilate and he leans ever so slightly in Len's direction. "I actually have to return something myself. If Barry has the time, of course."

His tone implies that even if Barry doesn't have time, he'd better  _make_ time, because it's definitely going to be the best time of his life. Yep, there they go. Aaaand here comes Cisco.

"What was Cold talking about?" he asks as soon as Barry and Len are out of sight.

"Nothing," Caitlin replies. Much too quickly. "Uh, just...something she left at the lab the other day. I―took it home for safe-keeping."

This just in, Dr. Caitlin Snow is a terrible liar. Especially when she's trying to cover up the fact that she slept with Lisa Snart.

But honestly, how was she supposed to know that  _this_ bra in particular was Lisa's favorite? They'd all been gold! What was the difference?! Unless she's just trying to get under Caitlin's skin―something she is  _way_ too good at―and there's going to be no visit at all. In which case, fuck Lisa.

Wait, no―that didn't―she doesn't―uuugghh.

"Caitlin―" Cisco tries, but Caitlin shakes her head and says, "Just leave it alone, Cisco."

He's worried, the poor guy, so she tries to smile. Doesn't really take, but. She has work to do.

Yes. Work. She can do work.

* * *

Lisa hadn't been kidding.

Fiddlesticks.  _Lisa hadn't been kidding._

"Good afternoon, Dr. Snow," she simpers, striding into the cortex with the grace of a lioness. Caitlin really needs to take her eyes off the sway of her hips; she's pretty sure she's not supposed to stare, both on a professional and one-night stand level.

Although she's not entirely sure about the second part. It's not like anybody's written a rule book on how to behave after one-night stands. ( _Yes_ , she checked. She's new at this, okay?)

"Lisa Snart," Caitlin replies coolly, straightening her back _just_ so. She can do this. Cool as a cucumber, Caitlin. Cool as a cucumber.

Then Lisa's eyes glance up and down her body and the cucumber is sliced with a heated knife. "I trust my brother relayed my message?"

Caitlin swallows. "Yes he did."

"Well...? Are you going to keep a lady waiting?"

Cisco's eyeing them up like they're an equation he has to solve. Caitlin  _really_ hopes he doesn't find x.

She stands, keeping her movements as normal as possible. With her luck though, she probably looks like she's twitching this way and that. Either way, Lisa's smirking like she  _knows_ , and what is it with Snart siblings and  _knowing_ things?

"This way," Caitlin says. She hasn't been uncomfortable in high heels since junior high, but now balancing on her own feet feel like a treacherous task. It  _really_ doesn't help that Lisa follows smoothly, perfectly natural. Caitlin's so done.

Just to be extra sure, Caitlin takes them to the nearest lady's room, just down the hall from the cortex. Absolutely no chance of interruption from the constant sausage fest in the building. Which is really a blessing, because as soon as Caitlin turns around after locking the door, Lisa's already stripping.

"Whoa!" shrieks Caitlin, hands up as if to stop a wild animal, "What are you doing?!"

Lisa raises and eyebrow, sliding her jacket onto the sink. "Well, you have it on, don't you?" Caitlin's face turning beet red answers her question. "So, we trade. I managed to recover yours this morning. I must've thrown it under the bed in my...haste."

And just like that, everything falls into place. Caitlin's mouth drops. "Is this even your favorite bra?" she hisses.

Lisa laughs, light and rich. It's such an unexpected sound, Caitlin's left stunned. "Actually, yes it is. There's a solid gold pendant on that one."

 _What_? "What?"

Caitlin squeaks as Lisa makes quick work of the blue button-down under her lab coat. Just the top few buttons, enough to expose The Bra (let's face it; at this point, this silky bane of Caitlin's day deserves the capital letters). And indeed there is a gold pendant, a fancy cursive  _L_ attached by a diamond between the cups.

"...oh," murmurs Caitlin, blinking down at this unnecessary ornament.

Another laugh―a quiet giggle. Caitlin jumps when a kiss is planted on her head.

"Don't worry, Dr. Snow. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Lisa  _winks_. Caitlin is doomed.

She still turns her back, using her coat to cover her as she removes The Bra. Rustling noises are still going behind her, so she waits until there's a double tap on her shoulder. In quick order, she presents The Bra to its rightful owner, practically shoving it out to the side while her free hand tugs her coat closed around her bare chest. She can  _feel_ Lisa's smirk, but at least the other woman doesn't say anything as she takes The Bra and returns Caitlin's navy one.

Honestly, Caitlin has never been so happy to see her own bra in her entire life, counting the time she started puberty.

Natural order restored, she faces Lisa once more―only to find that, while Lisa's put her jacket back on, her shirt is still lying on the sink. And...um... _oh_.

Stop staring, Cait. Stop. Staring. Stoppit.

Lisa pulls her into a kiss. This time, she's wearing watermelon-flavored lip gloss. While the rest of her brain is buzzing with  _ooooohhhhh_ , a tiny part of her brain wonders how many flavors Lisa Snart owns. Does she pick them specifically? Have one for every occasion? So many important questions to ponder.

This tiny part is quickly silenced, because  _tongue_. Ahhhh-ha-ha-ha-ha.

Caitlin makes a faint noise, encouraging Lisa to settle her fingers into her hair. On reflex, she responds by smoothing her hands over those frankly  _wonderful_ hips. They stay like this for who-knows-how-long; heat pools in Caitlin's abdomen in a familiar rush.  _Damn_ but Lisa feels good.

(Un)Fortunately, Caitlin is able to pull herself away. "They, um," she whispers, keeping her eyes closed, "they'll be wondering where we are." But Lisa merely hums and kisses her again.

* * *

Caitlin ends up keeping The Bra. And its owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for bad endings!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
